The invention resides in the field of the connectors for detachably interconnecting frame members, such as wooden frame members. Record is made of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,759, issued Jan. 19, 1999, directed to a connector in this general field.
A very common example of such frame members is bed frame members, but the device is usable in connection with other kinds of frames as well.
As is generally known, bed frames include a head board, a foot board, and rails interconnecting the head board and the foot board.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a device of this general character that is particularly adaptable to pieces of wood of various thicknesses. Certain bed frames, and particularly the rails thereof are often made of relatively thin pieces, which renders it more difficult to apply frame connectors thereto, and the present connector is applied entirely to the exterior surface of the frame members and thus easily applied to thin pieces.
Another object is to provide such a device minimizing the requirement for accuracy in dimensions, thereby reducing the cost of manufacture thereof.
Still another object is to provide a connector of the type just referred to, which, when applied to the members of the frame and are interconnected, form a solid and firm connection, eliminating any looseness between the members.